Armed Nexus
The are the bracers that are on both of Ultraman Nexus' wrists. They can be used for various purposes. Usage The Armed Nexus, unlike most bracers, are not artificial constructs but natural parts of Nexus' anatomy, much like Protectors. The bracers assist him in manipulating energy for his attacks and can even absorb dark energy and convert it for defense. Their most prominent ability is being used to generate the Meta Field where Nexus can fight Space Beasts without damaging the area around him. They can also be used as blades thanks to their sharp edges. The right-handed Armed Nexus becomes the as Junis Blue, and provides Nexus with a variety of weapons depending on which mode it is set to. Powers * : An acceleration technique, upon putting the two Armed Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body. Nexus has another version where his Energy Core flashes and he takes of glowing brightly. * : Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate Meta Field, a dimensional subspace that empowers light beings while reducing the power of darkness. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles, thus frequent usage of it can induce a huge strain to its user. :;Arrow Armed Nexus * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to Arrow Mode, Nexus can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nexus and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. The energy bow construct is modeled after the Eye Slugger. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can combine both the Arrow-Ray Schtrom and Schtrom Sword at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Arrow-Ray Schtrom, but it has greater destructive power. This move was only used successfully once to defeat Izmael, but failed on Dark Zagi. Its target was destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Junis Blue's strongest attack. - Junis= JunisMachMove.gif|Mach Move MetaFieldJunis2.gif|Phase Shift Wave - Junis Blue= MetaFieldBlue.gif|Phase Shift Wave ArrowRaySchtrom2.gif|Arrow-Ray Schtrom SchtromSword.gif|Schtrom Sword OverArrowRaySchtrom.gif|Over Arrow-Ray Schtrom }} Gallery image Junis.png|Armed Nexus of Junis Cd.png Image1000000789.png Image00000999.png 5C2B93D1-01F9-498B-92CA-B5E0DA7CA0A8.jpeg|Armed Nexus Junis Closeup ArrowArmedNexus.png|Arrow Armed Nexus of Junis Blue Arrow_ray.jpg|Arrow Mode Over_arrowray_storm.jpg|Final Mode See also *Stratos Edge - Prototype/devolved version of Armed Nexus id:Armed Nexus Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultra Items Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Powers Category:Bracers Category:Ultra Weapons